Magical Blue Lantern
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: Harry is the first magical Blue Lantern. Watch this new and powerful Harry effect the combined story of the Arrow and Flash. This story is affected by mostly unseen time-travel. With a Blue-Lantern!Harry. Smart!Harry. Overpowered!Harry. Non-Abused!Harry. Religious!Harry. Take on the world.
1. Blue Light of Hope

**Notes**

* * *

 **I am moving the entire timeline of HP so that Harry will be the same age as Barry Allen in the new show. Please note I will be circumventing the requirement of an active green lantern being in proximity to Harry. For him to be able to wield all the blue lantern powers to their fullness. As the power ring will be taping into Harry's magic as a work around. So he will expending his magic alongside his Power Ring's charge when not in proximity to an active green lantern. On a side note I am looking for a beta readers for all my stories so if can. Please PM me to request an beta reader story adoption. Also include the story you would want to adopt.**

 **Disclaimer: If you can't handle me respectfully including my belief system then read something else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Blue Light of Hope**

* * *

I could not believe that I had managed to traveled back twenty years and changed so much. If my alternate future me's pensive memories are right. He spoke of how that hopefully he is the one to break the cycle of alternates of me going back in time to set up the perfect environment for me to grow up in. So that I could become the most powerful Lantern in all time. Over the next few years I learned how to wield the Blue Power Ring properly. Which includes the ins and outs of how to make hard light. Including all the loopholes and how to counter the negative ones. As he warded the this new earth from being involved in the creation of alternate timelines.

Now aliens started coming to me for training in becoming Blue Lanterns. The early ones my parents showed them the pensive memories my alternate me made for them. I managed to meet some of the senior members of the fledgling Blue Lantern Corp.

Apparently the non-magical Blue Lanterns have a major weakness of needing to be near an active Green Lantern power ring. For them to use the fullness of their Power Ring's abilities. So it was decided that they would work alongside their Sector's Green Lantern. While the magical Blue Lanterns will cover the other sectors until the corp has one for every sector based green lantern. I was voted to the rank of High Counselor of the Mystic Devision. On top of becoming the Grand Counselor.

In the same general meeting they voted Christianity as the one true Faith. Although recruitment can be made outside of the Faith. The new Blue Lanterns must become agnostic in their beliefs about God the Creator by the end of their basic training. So long as they are actively seeking their own personal relationship with the creator of the universe. Saint Bro'Dee Walker among the other more religiously oriented had made the commitment of spreading the Gospel to their home world then to their sector as a whole.

My dad had helped me get set up as a home based Alchemist in Central City, Missouri. To my muggle neighbors I am a chemical engineer contracting my skills to S.T.A.R. Labs. I am in fact their resident Alchemist and magical consultant. Now it is coming up fourteen years ago my dad had captured the man that killed Barry's mom.

My latest alchemy experiment is to see if I can transmute all uranium and plutonium on earth to the magical element aureate. A rare and mystically lighter version of gold. That is surprisingly of a higher atomic number. It can be easily formed into a crystal that can ether become a powerful comparator or a magical data crystal.

Well the experiment worked. Kinda. It transmuted the uranium and plutonium into energy then gathered it into an highly charged aureate energy-gem. In so doing it unleashed a powerful energy wave and magical thunderstorm that covered the globe triggering the meta-genes of everyone that had them. Which meant those of close blood family of muggle-borns became Magi themselves. Even squibs became fully magical.

I got word that my new best friend and flat mate Barry Allen was hospitalized from lightning throwing him into a cabinet of electricity and magically changed chemicals. Joe asked me if I could help him. As the doctors don't seem to be able too help him at all. When I got him moved to his room in my house. I called upon the fullness of my magical strength. It was hard to gather it at first, but in the end I managed. So I began repeatedly chanting my oath.

"In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seams lost to evil's might. Look to the heavens for Hope burns bright." Barry was slowly encased in an icy blue aureate crystal. Starting above his heart and spreading with each and every cycle of the oath. He was encased in crystal for three days total. Before it was absorbed it into him. "Why hello there Barry. How do you feel." I asked him as he wakes up.

"I don't know. A bit groggy, I guess. How long have I been out?" He asks.

"Three months. I had a bit of trouble with getting you out of the hospital. In the end I managed to get you home three days ago. It was then I encased you in aureate crystal." I told him.

"Where did you get so much aureate ore? As it is the rarest substance on earth."

"I transmuted some uranium and weapons grade plutonium to make it."

"So your plan worked. How much did you manage to snagged?"

"All of it. There is more. Do you remember the genetic tests I asked you to do on yourself?"

"Yeah, I have a set of meta-genes. Wait, you're saying that they have triggered on the night of the lighting strike. Then do you know what powers I developed?"

"Well when you were in the hospital I did some tests and you were radiating speed-force based energy. So you have became one of the two speedsters to ever live in this universe."

"The other is the one that tried to kill my mother. He ended up being locked up in the Britain's magical prison Azkaban. For the rest of his life. So now what?"


	2. Speedster Training

**Notes**

 **Please note that the time of Harry's Alchemy Experiment that triggered every meta-gene on earth. Is when the particle accelerator would've blown up if it was under the control of Eobard Thawne's Reverse-Flash. Who is tightly bound within aureate chains. He will be released by a dunderhead but not before Barry is nearly ready to recapture him. Disclaimer: If you can't handle me respectfully including my belief system then read something else. Please note that this will be one of my stories that will heavily rely on religious subtexts. As this version of Harry is heavily religious. Now if you have a different view of what 'religion' he is devoted to. Then don't complain about your offense of my work of fiction. As you need to write your own version of this story and not try to make me change mine.**

 **Chapter 2: Speedster Training**

Well the team at S.T.A.R. Labs where not the happiest when they found out that I had tampered with their precious particle accelerator. However Harrison Wells was more than thankful on the other hand. To the level of offering me my own division and lab space at S.T.A.R Labs to go along with it.

Now I had enough warning from my future self that I very well create some majorly super-powered villains by triggering their meta-genes. So I had brought Iron Heights Penitentiary a few years ago and started rebuilding it from the foundations up when the Starling City earthquake hit it. The prison is in the middle of nowhere somewhere between Starling City and Central City. With several enchanted glasshouses farms. Which are mostly staffed by the inmates of lesser crimes. It is also a mental health wing that I roped my wife Hermione in heading.

With my final inspection of the prison done. I began teaching Barry how to control his speed. It was patchy at first. Mainly he kept getting flashbacks of the night that almost coast his and his mother's life. "Why did you chose this airfield?" Barry asked me for the second while I was setting up the testing gear.

"Well I haven't finished enchanting the cosmic treadmill yet. So I can't say that it could endure the stress from Speed-Force empowered speeds. Well I know the pilot and heiress that went missing. Hal is off doing his duties as Sector 2814's primary Green Lantern. While his girlfriend became one of his regular foes of late. As the a unwilling villainess Star Sapphire. Who was possessed by the Star Sapphire Gem. That is until the Violet Lantern Corp was established when you were in the coma. What don't give me that look. I keep up with the interplanetary news. Especially the news concerning the other corps. I hope that Hal's predecessor Abin Sur, is doing well leading the Indigo Tribe. Here we go just fallow the track that I have set up and try not to have any more flashbacks."

That was has how Barry started today's training. After a few hours of training I got a alert of an incoming Indigo Light powered teleport. "Why hallo there Chef Indigo Abin Sur. How can this humble Blue Lantern Mystic help you this fine day?"

"I can see that you are a bit busy at the moment Harry. So I will come back some other time." Abin Sur started.

"Nonsense Abin you can come to me for advice anytime. So long as you are willing to help me out of a fight. Now let's see if you're still free of any drawbacks from the whole saving you from the permitters of your fated demise."

"Well for the most part yes. The reason why I have come is because, I was left wondering if you had seen me coming. I have heard rumors that every new Blue Lantern receives a vision of the future upon earning their Power Ring. As you know I had heard the parameters of my death and tried preventing them. Then when I crashed landed here on this world you found me and saved my life. Giving me a new hope in life. I took your advice and became the head of the Indigo Tribe."

"Well the rumors you have heard of are true. They are personal in nature and is designed to give the new Blue Lantern Bearers a source of unending hope." I told him.

"Then you can't really see into the future at will. As every blue lantern I talked to said that you are the only one who is able to use the seer gifts at will." Sur said dishearten.

"Oh tho of little faith. Why does tho heart seam to abandons hope so quickly. Have faith as I was only telling you how the normal Lantern Bearer of Hope receives their vision of the future. My colleagues are not as I am. For I am Hope's first Mystic Lantern Bearer." I spoke dramatically. What I said next. I spoke with a smile seeing his gloomy mood was lifted. "So if you have the free time stay for a few days as I can build a proper picture of the advice you're looking for."

"Ok you win. I am sure my primary lieutenant Indigo-1 can hold things together for a few earth cycles." He said before contacting said lieutenant. He came back a few minutes later a told us. "She just told me that I have been placed on compulsory vaccination leave for seven weeks. Saying that I needed the time off."

"Well then I best disguise your apprentice. As humanity isn't ready for aliens just yet. Here we go." He was engulfed in a blue glow. Giving him a much more human apprentice.

He gasped when I showed him what he looks like. "You really know how to pull off an enchantment. Tell me why do I still fell like me."

"Simple. When someone can come to accept you for you. Then they will be able to see you as you really are. Otherwise they would see the see the illusion. The spell is rooted in the hope of teaching people to accept others. Now I believe that Barry had enough excise for now."

I was going to call Barry in, but I found him snacking on a feast that Mopey must set up for him. "Mopey I hope that you included a large pot of my divination tea."

"I did sir. It is right this way." He said as he came out of the lounge. "As I set it up in the lounge. Don't forget to bless the the pot before you start the reading."

Once we were seated I spoke the blessing. "Lord of Heaven's hosts, I give thanks for the company and the fellowship to come. I besieged you with the request that you show us a glimpse of your ordained plan. So we may find the hope and compassion needed for things ahead. Amen."

"Amen." Barry said as he came in. "So this is Abin Sur. When I heard about you I thought you would be decked out in green. Being an ex Green Lantern and all."

"Well. I think you need a lesson in the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum young Barry." Abin Sur said. "Well there are seven colors that make up the spectrum. With the Green Light of Willpower at the center. Then ever side of green is the Blue Light of Hope and Yellow Light of Fear. One step out further from them is the Indigo Light of Compassion and Orange Light of Avarice. Then going out one more to ether end of the spectrum is the Violet Light of Love and Red Light of Rage. And that is the basics of the spectrum."

"There are two more Abin forgot to mention. There is the White Light of Life witch is made up with all the colors of emotion. Then their is the Black Void of Death which is the complete absence of life and the emotions that comes with it. Now Abin is the chief of the Indigo Tribe."

I picked up Abin's empty tea cup and gazed into it. "Now let us seen here. Well you're doing a fine job rehabilitating those under your care. Maybe over doing it a bit. Now your plain for the Oans is a noble corse it needs to be adjusted a bit before you implement it. Oh dear there is so much misery and despair ahead before the things you are hoping to achieve become they can truly start. I see that when two exiles come to join the Blue Lanterns will be the timing of the start of your plans with the guardians. That could be a fear ways off as the emerald twilight must happen first. The timing of which the Lord isn't showing me."

Sur gave me a grim smile before saying. "So its pretty much business as usual. All we can really do is prepare to help with the aftermath. So what is in store for your young apprentice?"

"Let us see." I grabbed Barry's cup. "Well it seems that you have a part to play in the Darkest Night Prophecy. However I can't get a completely get a good read of events that have so many variables effecting it. Now that's interesting I thought that my alternate future me warded the planet from someone messing around with time so badly. Now I see he had just warded against major changes and not minor ones. So you would be limited to only looping back a few weeks at most. So please don't feel afraid of telling me if you feel as if you're having déjà vu. As I can usually tell if there was a temporal rapture or if it was a temporal ripple."


End file.
